


[Podfic] The More You Know

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Back to the Future References, Blow Jobs, Chicken Pox, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Trivia Team, Tacos, specialized avocado trolling (professional grade), trivia to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: David Rose needs a sixth person for ultimate (trivia) game play. Enter Patrick Brewer.It's two smart idiots falling in love.[Podfic of The More You Know, written by Likerealpeopledo]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 34
Collections: Schitt’s Creek Sports Fest





	[Podfic] The More You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The More You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327971) by [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSportsFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest) collection. 



> Thank you, Likerealpeopledo, for creating such a rich, loving, and fun AU centered around my personal favorite “sport:” bar trivia. I had so much fun working on this project and falling in love with this story all over again. Thank you for writing it, and for having blanket permission for podfic.
> 
> A massive thank you also to sunlightsymphony for not-so-subtly nudging me to podfic this story, for all the encouragement along the way (including listening to me whine and/or panic about equipment malfunctions that turned out to be user malfunctions), for brainstorming song choices with me, and for beta listening some of the tricky volume-balancing parts of this podfic as well as betaing the cover art. Yeah, they did a lot. Thanks for being such an amazing friend, sunlightsymphony!

**Text:** [The More You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327971/chapters/55880278)

 **Author:** [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Download Full Podfic:**

[mp4](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

392 MB, 7:10:33 long

** Stream or Download MP3 by Chapter: **

**Chapter 1**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 2**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 3**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%203.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 4**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%204.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 5**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%205.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 6**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%206.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 7**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%207.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 8**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%208.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 9**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%209.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 10**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%2010.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Chapter 11**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-more-you-know/The%20More%20You%20Know%20Ch%2011.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> A brief conversation about the song Can’t Help Falling in Love with Likerealpeopledo sent me on a deep dive into the MANY covers of the song (there are dozens). The result is the following:
> 
> Intros to each chapter are performed by:
> 
> Brandi Carlile  
> Bob Dylan  
> The Stylistics  
> Anne Murray  
> Beck  
> Pentatonix  
> UB40  
> Kina Grannis  
> Joseph Vincent  
> Pearl Jam  
> Ingrid Michaelson
> 
> Outro to this podfic is the original performed by Elvis Presley. 
> 
> Can’t Help Falling in Love was written by Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, and George David Weiss.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327971/chapters/55880278) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
